The wings of death
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Bonnie remained in prison in 1994 alone for months when she finally escaped, she entered in another prison where Michael, an angel, was jailed. A prophecy will be fulfilled and Bonnie will make choices ... Michael or Damon? Crossover Dominion
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Diaries and Dominion**

Bonnie had spent two months alone in the May 10th 1994 prison world. Ever since Damon and Kai were gone, it was as if time passed continued to follow the routine that Damon and she started and she worked her magic. The more time passed the more she began to lose hope. She wondered if her friends still think of her; if Damon still think about her. Over time she developed feelings for Damon. He became her best friend; without him she didn't think she would have had the mental strength to endure life in the prison and able to withstand the torture of Kai. Every day, she worked on her magic until she was strong enough to work the spell.

Today was special, she was going back to her friends, to Damon. She woke up, she showered and rub her legs coconut oil, she had a breakfast consisting of vampcake and a smoothie. She worked her magic for three hours and she left at the entrance the cave and sat down to wait for the eclipse. She sat on the floor and put her legs around her arms and start thinking about her friends in Mystic Falls, and her thoughts were mainly about Damon.

 _Elena doesn't merit... She has suffered so much with Katherine. Bonnie didn't think it was possible to love two people at the same time; if she loves she had to choose one. She doesn't deserve it... Elena must be in his arms right now._

Her last thought made her sad when she thinks of her past experience; she realized she didn't really like. She didn't experience this passion that consumes you, the passion that blinds you and you can no longer see what was wrong or what was right. She wants someone to love her for who she is not because she was a witch. Damon appreciates and cares about her; she knows it, but he passionately loves her best friend. All she can do is be her best friend and start living for herself. She continued to think and she dozed off.

Time went fast today; she woke up just in time to do the spell. Bonnie returned to the cave; she cut her hand with a knife and poured the blood on the talisman, then she recited the incantation. For a while she was absorbed by the energy but something was wrong, she felt a dark push to another prison, she struggled but the darkness was too strong. The energy felt as if it was millions of years old. She was only a young witch; she couldn't handle the weight of the darkness. She left wearing and everything went black.

She woke up with the taste of blood in her mouth. When she opened her eyes, the sun zenith made her squint in pain, she recovered slowly and looked around.

 _'Fantastic... I leave prison for a beach... I have had to sleep and eat popcorn while waiting for Damon._ '

Bonnie reprimand herself, she realizes she should have waited. She doesn't know where she was, she sees the sea, sand and rock masses everywhere with cliffs below. She rises slowly, luckily she has a short denim overalls and a white tank top, it's so hot she wants to remove her clothes. The ascendant was still in her hand, she looked at it before she put it in her pocket.

' _Who knows who is here and why... You know what? It doesn't matter, I am ready and nothing can scare me_ '

Bonnie walked slowly on the sand to go to the rock masses that were farther away. The sea was so beautiful; it was scarlet blue with various shells laying around. She decided to take off her shoes and walk the waterfront. She turned on herself, smiling, waves on her feet, the feeling was exhilarating, the sea gleamed in the sun and the waves could make sleep a baby. Bonnie had always loved the sea, but she doesn't remember the last time she went there. So many things happened: high school, friends, boys, vampires, werewolves and witches. And she knew this list continued.

She with a smile on her face, until she saw it. She stopped suddenly, she tried to gather her thoughts but there were no words to describe what she saw. The impossible has become possible, in the space of a second all the barriers of her imagination fell. She saw an angel who was washing, he was naked and rubbed sea water on his body. His body shone as much as the sea as hundreds of small stars shone on his body, his skin was white with black raven wings, they were of great size and his black hair was short, he didn't see her.

' _He... he... has... wings... black wings like an angel... as in books... like ... he's perfect...'_

"OH MY GOD," she screamed and she put a hand over her mouth immediately. The angel turned to her and he straightened, he looked at her for a moment as if she were a mirage. After a few minutes, he came towards Bonnie spreading its wings as if to scare her. He succeeded, she was scared to death, she recoiled instinctively whenever he walked. His foot hit a rock and fell from the back on the sand, she remained petrified, she didn't know how to govern.

The angel came to her, it was the shadow in the sun, he was as beautiful as the actors in the movies, it was sculpted like a Greek Apollo, every part of his body was perfect for her, even with his 'inhuman dick size was prominently before her. After standing speechless in front his dick, she looked embarrassed and turned her head.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't watch," she said blushing. Michael smiled for the first time in 400 years.

"Give me your hand," he held out his hand. She looked at her hand as if she expected to see tentacles.

 _At the point he could have fucking 5 heads_ she thank

She didn't take his hand and continued to look at him.

"If that's what you want," he said. His wings became larger, he bent one knee to get momentum, and he is propelled into the air. He flew toward the cliff she had seen and disappeared from sight.

"What's just happened?" Bonnie wondered to herself with a sigh. She doesn't know if she made the right choice but she's too shaken to think about anything. She wondered why he left but she suddenly thought that if there is an angel in this world there must be a demon.

The thought of a demon made her blood run cold and she wanted to be close to the angel.

That and he's handsome as hell, but that doesn't count for anything.

Bonnie walked quickly to the cliffs. The sun was beginning to set when she finally arrived at the cliffs, she stumbled across a cave and entered it. Bonnie was tired and hungry, the vampcakes and fruit was already missing.

 _'What will I do? What I'm going to eat?'_

The cave was breathtaking, there were emeralds shining everywhere, the cave was illuminated by it. Bonnie closer to these jewels and touched one. She had a vision of a man who was drowning; she felt his pain, she felt the water returned in his lungs, he choked under water, she saw hundreds of bodies floating in the water, sharks tore some body leaving a trail of blood in the water, Bonnie felt his pain and fear just before dying.

She quickly removed her hand, she had tears in her eyes and she cried louder as if it was her that died that painful death; all those feelings seemed so real. Bonnie heard a noise and she turned, still crying, and she saw the angel who watched.

"He died... It was so bad... I felt... I felt everything," she said weeping. She walked up to him and hugged him.

She didn't think she was too overwhelmed by his emotions and the emotions of the man who died. He tucked his wings and tight back. He was so hurt that comfort could be the first act of kindness he has gotten for 700 years. Michael put his nose on Bonnie's head and smelt the smell of vanilla and mango, he found the exquisite. They remained in each other's arms for a while.

"You are a witch," he said. She broke away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"How could you know what I am...? Who Are you...? What have you done to be here, "she asked softly. His beauty made her almost faint. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and immense force, as if he had seen everything on this earth, his sharp nose and pink lips made her want to kiss him without breathing. He was shirtless but had put a pair black linen pants.

"I know because I killed them all. I am an archangel and I am here because I killed all of the men, women and children who lived in Jericho," he said while looking into her eyes.

"Did I answer all of your questions?" Michael had asked Bonnie, their eyes never left.

"I think so..." she said whispering, then she came out of her trance.

"So you're saying you killed all of these people?" She asked, pointing her hand towards the ceiling which was full of precious stones, thousands.

"Yes" always with a dry tone as if nothing stood.

She walked away from him with her hands on her arm and she sat on the floor. She was shocked; Damon and Stefan couldn't compete with this, he killed so many people that Bonnie wants to ask him how he can still stand but suddenly she thinks.

 _Jericho... the dead man drowned... the flood... the Bible..._

"Did your God tell you to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he returned, he spread his wings and left at night.

Bonnie was a little relieved, she needed time to understand everything. There was a set of green moss that looked like small pillows and there was a fabric top that formai a bed. She got up to walk but she had some dizziness, she had eaten a light breakfast in the morning and with everything that happened, she feels drained. She crawls to the bed foam layer that laid atop. The bed was soft and the smell was heavenly on the fabric, she fell asleep with ease.

Michael flew off to the forest to bring food to Bonnie. He didn't know why she was there but he didn't care. He spent 400 years in this prison and even his faculty time was alternated, he doesn't know he was locked up for millennia. He was sent to this prison by the first witch in the history of the world. He didn't live, he hasn't experienced the friendship, love, distress, need and all other human feelings, but over the years he learned empathy. Every day he touched a stone to live the pain of the victims and learn to pity. He tried to understand the complexity of human feelings but didn't fully understand. He was created to serve and protect not feel.

' _Maybe this witch can help me...'_

When Michael returned to the cave, he found Bonnie asleep. He put his basket filled with fruits down, then he sat beside the bed and watched her sleep. He wants to ask her questions about what happened to the world if the prophecy bloodthirsty monsters came true and if the prophecy of the unifying child came true too. He leans on the rock wall and closes his eyes, he spreads his wings and uses his right wing as a pillow. And he falls asleep to the sound of waves.

The sun rises and Bonnie opened her eyes, she slept like a cat under the duvet, the waves and the angel of the heavenly smell served endorphin. She gets up and sees black wings that cover a seated body.

 _'It's him... he slept sitting on the rock... the poor thing, it will be the worst of its existence torticollis'_

She laughed a little at the thought; the wing feathers are longer than his arms, they have the heavy air, thick and sharp. She doesn't see his face, she thought it must be perfect as an angel but she needs to take a shower. Coming out of the cave, Bonnie spots a fruit basket, she smiles, she knows he brought them to her. Bonnie takes 3 mangos and goes to the beach to wash her face.

 _'How did he know I like mango?_ '

After the fruit was washed she understood that this part of the sea water is not salty but sweet, she could drink when thirsty. She decided to catch crabs hoping he will love them. When Bonnie arrived to the cave, she saw Michael still sleeping so she dropped the crabs on the floor, causing it to make a loud noise. Michael wakes up with a start. Bonnie laughed and smiled at him.

"I feel like you did that on purpose," he said rising.

"You think right," she said smiling as he starts to approach her.

"You smells like me. Yesterday you smelt like mangos and vanilla now you smell like me."

"Is it wrong?" She asked puzzled.

"No it's not," the look of Michael is mesmerizing.

"I'm Bonnie... Bonnie Bennett."

"I am Michael"

' _Arghh he's so sexy_ '

"Michael... we need to talk, but first I brought crabs maybe you could cut them in half and I'll cook them with my magic," she said, smiling seductively.

"If that is your wish," they made room in silence, preparing crab and fruits. They sat and began to eat. The angel groaned, closing his eyes. Bonnie got wet instantly. His groan was almost as if he almost cummed.

"I haven't eaten anything so delicious," his smile was real and it was seductive. She was a little sad for him there so he could see.

"There are even more delicious things in my time"

"How did you get to this prison?"

"I... I made bad choice... long story short, I tried to save my friend but I died and got sent to a prison world with another friend of mine, who was in this world was a murderous sociopath who tortured me and tried to kill me, finally they are both out of the prison and I looked for a way out... and here I am," she said thoughtfully.

"I understand you are a good person"

"No I am a stupid person"

"No Bonnie you're a good person, I'm an angel... I know," she looked at him as if to say 'What the fuck?' But she said nothing. She continues to eat. A silence settles.

"Are there werewolfs and vampires in your world?"

"Yep, and there's even an extra Hybrid Original"

"And is the sorcerer child born?"

"EUH not that I know of... First what are you talking about?"

'When I don't know the answer to something I always take to google, but this world is too small. If he asks me about that story, I might be forced to give him a headache'

"I speak of the child born of two different supernatural beings that fate will bring peace between supernatural beings and protect humans," He said to Bonnie seriously. It was a capital case for him. This baby is the first being that he had to protect as an Archangel and he didn't have the ability to protect it because he's in this prison.

"I see... it's not even born then, because there is no peace between vampires, werewolves and witches. The worst is that innocent people die in this battle. Vampires drink their blood, werewolfs kill during the full moon and witches use, it's a big mess... my life is a big mess... there are humans who normally live," Bonnie became sad, her eyes became glassy, "My grandmother lived a normal life... but she died because of me," she added and silent tears are poured on Bonnie's cheeks. She quickly wiped them with the back of her hand and stood up to wash her hands.

Michael watched her, he felt a twinge in his heart when he saw her crying. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't like seeing her tears. A protective feeling suddenly overwhelms him and he flies towards her. He gets behind her and wraps his arm around her, he puts his nose on her neck, leaving his wings wrapped around them both. The wings were so thick it was almost dark under them.

"Don't cry Bonnie. I don't want to see you cry," he said, placing soft kisses on her shoulder. Bonnie was lost in the world called 'fullness', she closed her eyes and her heart was racing. She said nothing and tears continue to fall, she lost so much. She had so much resentment. She couldn't cry with her friends, even with Damon. She couldn't completely free herself, but Michael didn't know, he would not be the judge her if she appears to be weak.

 _'Maybe it would be nice if he became my protector... I need... I feel like... I want to be selfish... I want him to fight and sacrifice his life for me_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diaries and Dominion**

"Turn around," he said, and she turned around, "put your legs around my waist," she looked hesitant. Then with a little jump she put her legs around his waist. Bonnie could feel his right chest as her chest was pushed against his. She wasn't wearing a bra because she washed it this morning.

"Hang on Bonnie."

"NOOO MICHEAL I... I fear the void..." she screamed hysterically. "Do even think about it" he continued to advance toward the exit of the cave, smiling, "No please, please I don't want to Michael! I will boil your brain if you do this, "she continued to plead. Michael had a hand that was holding her back and another holding her thigh, his body was firm and his impassive gaze was on her green eyes. In one second he flew, it flew like an eagle. She clung to him with all her strength, she looked like a Koala, and she cried for a good ten minutes before opening her eyes.

' _Oh my God, this guy will be the death of me_ '

He looked amused, he rose into the sky and flew every way, pivoting, making tendrils, flying up and down very quickly, all this time she screamed with excitement and Fortunately, she was smiling so hard you could see all her teeth, she was incredibly happy. After several minutes, he flew to the cave and started walking with Bonnie still in his arms.

"You know we're on solid ground, you can get down now," he said. Bonnie's legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, she had a beautiful smile on her face and her eyes illuminated.

"But I don't want to please?" She said pouting.

"You can't hang from me forever."

"Maybe not, but now, I want to be hanging on your lips." She didn't think the timing was too magical to be judgey it has always been.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes..." she answered, he looked silently.

 _'Fuck what I have said ... fuck Bonnie ... it will take me to a trail'_

"Close your eyes," he said and she closed them. And he pulled her into an embraced, kissed her and Michael's heart skipped a beat. His wings were deployed and they moved as if he were flying. He absorbed her like wolves impregnate their female, he will only live for her, he will die for her and her entire existence archangel took a sense. He has become the soldier of his happiness. Too many emotions overwhelmed him and he broke the kiss.

"You're mine..." he said and kissed her lips, her kiss was passionate, Bonnie was lost. They have not heard the thunder that shook the sky. He continued to kiss her.

Michael flew to the bed, he tucked his wings and laid Bonnie gently on the bed, he placed wet kisses down her neck, his hands stroking her thighs. She bit her lip trying not to m*** in his caresses. He rebounded to undress her, Michael remained appeared to be impassive but you could see the need in his eyes, as if he doesn't take her now he might die. He had been with countless humans but this one will be the last. He removed her tank top that revealed her small caramel chest. He continued to kiss her as if his life depended on as he slid her overalls down her legs. Bonnie did the same with his linen pants, you could see a bump in his pants, it looked like a circus tent.

They were bare, she spread her legs and he settled in between them, being careful not to put all his weight. He slid his tongue over Bonnie's neck, she felt hot and she let out a groan, jerking. His hands found her silky black hair. He dragged his hand gently on her belly and her pussy, he turned to Bonnie cum watching it, Michael reflected the perfect combination to make her cum between his fingers. He turned his fingers increasing his speed and listening to her groans when he got a finger inside her, he enjoyed watching her tremble.

"Bonnie how's it going?"

"Michael if I could speak Chinese I would be speaking Chinese at the moment... it was just... WOW" she said breathlessly, "Don't stop... please..." He smiled and got back to the kissing her and moving his fingers in and out of Bonnie. She wanted to tear his hair because it was so good, she couldn't prevent what happened.

"MICHAEL!" She enjoyed shouting his name and she was still shaking. He smiled seeing her like that.

"You always want to speak Chinese?" He asked pecking her lips.

"I can speak Dutch right now" she replied and smiled arrogantly "I'll make you both talk at the same time Bonnie" he said, placing his dick on her pussy.

"Wait. Wait. I never... you know..." she stammered a little embarrassed.

"I know..." He kissed her, putting his tongue in her mouth. Bonnie was wet and ready for him, he pushed his dick inside her and all dams of conscience collapsed. It's as if he died and came back to life at the same time. He continued to gently penetrate despite the fact that she's wet, Michael's large member was struggling to adjust to her. Bonnie clenched her teeth to keep from crying but damn she had hurt like hell.

"Bonnie look at me relax... you... It's pressure... you'll like it..." he repeated pecking her lips when she opened her eyes, he pushed further by breaking her hymen.

"Michael, it hurts," she said tearfully.

"I know... just try to relax," he said groaning. He had fun a lot of fun, knowing that she is his half tenfold pleasure. He began to come and go and with every thrust pain was leaving, an idyllic feeling filled her and she put her arms around Michael. His rhythms have become faster, the sound of his member by typing it into their groan resounded. He dominated physically and mentally, it was as if he controlled all of it. Time passed, minutes, and soon the first time is always flowed in the crazy sex.

Bonnie continued to groan, she can't imagine how it could be better, she enjoyed 5 times since he fucked while Michael was driving her crazy, his large hands, his arms muscular, sculpted thighs and belly chocolate bar. If lust was a human form, it would be his.

"Please I want you to cum, cum Michael" she said groaning.

"I can continue..."

"Cum now!" She scolds her lips. He had spread his black wings slowly, his feathers vibrating pleasure rising, the pace was becoming faster, the wings were fully extended and now he let go, he joined in it with an animal cry, she could have sworn she heard him roar like a lion. His wings beat lightly. Bonnie and Michael breathed heavily.

"Mi..."

"I know..."

 **kaaa boooom**

The thunder sounded, they didn't hear the in their antics and now they hear Bonnie got scared.

"Is it normal?"

"No. Perhaps you need to rest, we'll see tomorrow," he said leaving her body. He stepped aside and hugged her, he put his right wing around them for protect all eventualities. Bonnie snuggled against him and her head rested on Michael's chest. She fell asleep in the protective arms of Michael with the soft feathers of his wings around her. It was like sleeping in the nest of a golden eagle.

Bonnie woke to sound of waves crackled and rain beating.

"Michael?" He took off his wings and woke to the sound of her voice, having opened his eyes he saw the rain falling outside, it worried by hundreds of years the climate has never changed. " Yes, I am fine?" He asked worried

"Yes, but this ... I don't think this is normal"

"I know... you were ready to leave this place, it's too dangerous for you," he said as he dressed and she nodded without problems, she stood up and walked... at least tried to walk, her legs were shaking and her pussy hurt a little.

She went to the little spring there in the cave, she has cleaned quickly and put her clothes on. Michael was flying around the place to find out what was wrong, the sea was too rough and threatened to engulf the entrance of the cave, he left to take Bonnie. He found the front door that looked at the sky nervously, she was afraid for her and for him. When she saw him, she smiled, he barely touching the ground and jumped on him, gripping it flew away from the beach.

"OH MY GOD! MICHAEL!" She said crying, a large black hole is formed below them, the hole sucked them. "BONNIE I'VE GOT YOU!" He fluttered faster, stronger but nothing worked they remained dangerously close to the black hole that was growing more and more. "Bonnie I will never let anything happen to you, do you trust me?" He said in her ear while flapping his wings with all his might. "YES!" she screamed. He stopped the movement of its wings to drop into the hole. He spread his wings around them to protect them and everything went black.

 **Boarding House**

"WHAT" Damon said with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He sat on the couch like every day since he returned. Kai went gone it to the 1994 jail a month ago but they didn't find Bonnie, she was gone. No locator spell and no incantation worked. Time didn't drain in the same manner between the dimensions. He knew it was two months but he returned to Bonnie it could be more.

 _Judgey Why... why?'_

"I was wondering if you're going to spend all night drinking bourbon like a pirate," said a tired Stefan.

"Yeah seaman, don't you have a dolphin to drain?"

"Damon you have ELENA stop complaining, get off your ass and go take care of your girlfriend" Stefan said edgy. Damon vamped using his vampire speed to press Stefan against the wall. He had his hand around Stefan's neck and began to apply pressure.

"I don't give a shit that I have Elena, I want Bonnie. What is so hard to understand little brother?" Damon said angrily.

"You what? You..." Stefan couldn't finish the sentence. They both felt a change in the air, the atmosphere became thicker and the origin of this change was near. He released Stefan and they left quickly. They couldn't believe their eyes. They saw two people covered by large black wings, Damon immediately recognized the barefoot caramel color.

"Bonnie..." he said skeptical.

The wings were retracted to show Bonnie and a man.

"Damon..." she said smiling. She ran to him and he hugged her, he was so glad to know she's okay. Stefan and Michael smiled and watched them coolly.

"You scared me as hell Bonbon" he said, shaking hard. When he released her and looked at the man standing, then back to Bonnie.

"Now tell me who is this black swan" Damon said, looking at Michael in the eye. She broke away from him and went to the angel and held his hand.

"Damon you this Michael, he is an archangel Michael... I present you Damon and Stefan... They are vampires," she said, smiling at Michael as if she was proud of him. Damon made a grimace seeing Bonnie's affection for Michael. Stefan watched impressed, Michael's wings were beautiful and he protected Bonnie, that's enough for him to welcome him carefree in his house.

"Nice to meet you Michael, I'm Stefan you can live as long as you want with us," said Stefan, still admiring Michael's wings.

"EH snoopy your drool in dripping on your shoes, stop to admiring him. I don't invite strangers in our home," Damon said Stefan with his amused smile.

"Do you want a headache Damon? "Bonnie laughed, she missed Damon and his usual sarcasm.

"Oh please Bonnie I've waited for it for months," he said, smiling arrogantly. Michael looked Damon's eyes and knew he knew Damon would be a rival, Michael was a soldier of God and he will fight to keep Bonnie.

They entered the house, Stefan called Scooby gang to tell them that Bonnie was back, everyone came quickly. Bonnie and Michael took a whole room in the Boarding House. Damon try to change Bonnie's mind, but she wanted to stay with Michael. She trusted him.

Bonnie and Michael were in the room, she had already showered and Michael had just gotten out of the shower. Looks like he knew everything, as if knowledge of this millennium was given to him as soon as they arrived. He knew how to use the TV that was in their room. He came out with a towel around his waist, he was sexy as a Greek Apollo, he retracted his wings but he still doesn't look like a normal man, he had this aura that said 'you prostrate.' If Bonnie was a cartoon, his mouth would have fallen to the ground and his tongue would have occurred to him. It was 9 am and Bonnie had yoga pants and a black tank top on, fortunately some of Elena clothes were still there.

"Damon gave you some clothes, I know you're taller than him but it should do the trick for now," she told him, Bonnie skin shone and he had only one desire has the touch, he walked toward her seductively.

"I don't really want to get dress right now," he picked Bonnie up and placed her on the bed and she laughed.

"There are vampires in the house they will hear everything... aaaaah" she moaned when he kissed her, massaging her butt. Michael kissing was so exciting; she was already wet. She removed the towel and grabbed Michael's member and began moving her hand up and down, he moaned in her mouth.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Michael stop trying to stifle Bonnie with your tongue and let her friends see Bonnie" Damon said behind the door by tapping so vigorously that she jumped in fear.

"Bonnie... I don't like Damon," he said seriously and Bonnie laughed.

"I don't like you either black swan, now release her." Damon said from behind the door.

Bonnie went down and she was glad to see that everyone was well and everyone was happy to see her. Michael stayed behind, he hardly answered the questions that Caroline kept asking him. He hadn't shown his wings, Elena seemed to be jealous of Bonnie and she didn't understand why. For Jeremy he looked still in love, but Bonnie's attention was already divided between Michael and Damon. They stayed at the Salvatore to find out what had happened to his jail world. If all worlds imploding jail would have a big problem. 2 weeks passed quickly.

Living with Michael was fantastic, they spoke in the morning and went out to walk and in the evening they watched movies and he told her stories of kings and queens. They didn't have sex with the Damon's jealousy, it was impossible. Whenever he wanted to become intimate, Damon appeared by magic. But that couldn't stop the inevitable, Bonnie fell in love for Michael.

She had gone to take some stuff home, her father was not there, Damon had compelled him not to worry about Bonnie, she thought he didn't need to be forced to it anyway. When she had put everything in a bag, she left to go in the car, a man stood in front of his car. He was holding a pizza delivery man but he had completely black eyes and his veins were exposed.

"You... I... need... to... kill you..." he said, with several different voices with each word, as if several entities owned it. Bonnie immediately returned to her home, but it's locked, she was afraid. Her breathing was fast, she thought of Damon and Michael, she used her magic to call in her head.

 _'Michael...? Damon...? please... I need you... I'm afraid... I'm home... he wants to kill me._ '

The possessed man broke the door, Bonnie went flying, but she fell on all four legs. The man grabbed Bonnie and he launched her into the air and she fell violently on glass table that broke on impact. Blood flowed from her head and she was going to faint. The man was got on top of her and bit her in the shoulder and she started choking.

 _'Michael... I'm going to die.'_

 **Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
